Kyle Harmon
Kyle Harmon is the son of Lt. Horatio Caine and Julia Eberly. He is portrayed by Evan Ellingson and has appeared in nine episodes. His first appearance is in the season six premiere, Dangerous Son. Background Kyle Harmon was born on July 6th, 1991 to a woman who was then known as Julia Eberly. His mother left him to live with his grandmother, but promised to someday return. For unknown reasons (possibly the death of the grandmother), Harmon was placed in the foster system. He bounced around to several foster homes until he was arrested for stealing a boat on Biscayne Bay, which was an alcohol-related offense. He served six months in juvenile detention. It is unclear where he lived after he was released, although it is implied he may have lived on his own. His parole officer, Andrew Bennet, set him up with a job at Miste Cafe where he met future enemy Rick Bates. It is unclear on the background of his last name. History Before meeting his father, Kyle was under parole for stealing a boat. When his parole-officer was shot, he became a suspect and so the first contact with Horatio was established. Reviewing Kyle's file, Horatio had the suspicion that Kyle may be his son. Although Kyle was let go because it could not be proven that he was the one who killed his parole officer, he was later blackmailed by Rick Bates to kidnap the wife of the prison guard Bates had been working with. Kyle did as he was told, but later let his hostage go and fled using a boot. Meanwhile, Horatio got proof that Kyle was indeed his son and he managed to keep the coastguards from shooting Kyle. Kyle then gave himself up and was arrested. He is later put in prison. When he got onto the bus from the court to the prison, the other inmates who were with him found out that Kyle is Horatio's son. When they were on the bus, they were ambushed and the prisoners were able to flee, Kyle gave himself up to his still unknown father. In prison Kyle had to face a different dituation because it got known that he was Horatio's son and so he was abducted and held captive in the pipes of the prison in order to threaten Horatio. When Horatio eventually was able to find Kyle he also told him that he was his father and he made a deal with one of the other prisoners so that he may watch over Kyle. Later it can be seen that Kyle keeps having a difficult time in prison and that Horatio continues to watch over him. When the prisoner protecting Kyle was killed, Kyle was framed because he had been given the phone which set off a bomb, which had killed Oscar. Kyle only took the phone to try to reach his birth mother. Horatio managed to persuade the prisoner behind the killing not to testify against Kyle. Later, Julia, Kyle's mother, came back and started to take care of her son, despite being recently widowed. Julia then used her late husband's money to get rid of the hostage, Kyle had kidnapped and so, because of the lack of testimony, Kyle was set free and he was able to choose with which parent he wanted to live. Although he chose Julia, Kyle promised to stay in contact with his father. Then Kyle is seen living with his mother and struggling with the situation with Ron and his mother's illness, which eventually led to him moving out and living on his own. With Horatio's help he got a job as an assistent to the ME and he worked there for some time. But all this time, his mother's condition worsened and she eventually shot a pistol in the morgue to get Kyle to come with her. Afterwards, his father managed to keep his mother out of prison and Julia was admitted in a mental hospital, Kyle joined the Army and went to Afghanistan, a decision his father is not really happy about, and that's the last scene Kyle appears in. Relationships Horatio Caine Although he was at first not aware of the fact that Horatio was indeed his father, Kyle seemed to like and idolize him quite a bit. In the course of events their relationship got better and better and Kyle could always count on his father to stand up for him. Julia Winston Although Julia is his mother Kyle had no contact with her for almost sixteen years because she did not feel that she was able to provide for her son. But when she returned she stood up for him and Kyle also decides that he wants to live with her. But when Julia's illness got evident and because of the situation with Ron, Kyle had some problems with his mother and eventually moved out. He tried to keep contact with his mother which got harder because of her illness and it becomes evident that he suffers greatly from the situation, especially when his mother put his collegues in danger by shooting in the morgue, but he seemed more at ease with the situation later, when his mother got the help she needed. Appearances Dangerous Son Inside Out Chain Reaction Raising Caine Ambush All In Going Ballistic Resurrection Bombshell Divorce Party Flight Risk Target Specific Chip/Tuck Dead on Arrival Collateral Damage Dissolved In the Wind Dishonor Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males